


5:58 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One chocolate cake slice after defeating villains in Metropolis recently,'' Amos muttered.





	5:58 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''One chocolate cake slice after defeating villains in Metropolis recently,'' Amos muttered as he smiled.

THE END


End file.
